


Make me wanna Shoop

by Phrenotobe



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/pseuds/Phrenotobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(403): I just sustained a forearm injury dancing to salt n peppa in my kitchen. Fack. I pushed it real good. </p><p>For Femslashficlets prompt 009, TFLN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me wanna Shoop

"Busted arm," Sully says, a lazy midwestern drawl from nowhere in particular, red flannel shirt and a jury-rigged sling made out of safety pins and a towel. She coughs to get the doctor's attention, waiting the requisite couple of seconds before trying again.  
The emergency room is white walls and uncomfortable seats, a blurry tannoy squawking names from the corner. The people here are tired, sunday night partygoers needing the emergency room, almost all of them coming down from the joyous highs of college life.  
"Hey," she repeats, as her doctor -Hot, in a not-trying-to-be-sexy librarian kinda way- takes a moment overlong to write her note and tilts her head primly.  
"Are you aware of the cause of this sprain?" she asks, perfunctory in manner and ready to sign off on painkillers. One would suspect she uses index cards for all of her decorating. One would be pretty close to the mark.  
"Yeah, I went too hard in Vaike's mosh pit. Y'know, he keeps one in his kitchen, ready to go any time- Miriel?"  
This brings her attention, and she adjusts her glasses with a quiet click.  
"Yes?" she says tersely,  
"Missed the pun. Do you wanna go for coffee?"  
"Perhaps. You have me at a disadvantage, however."  
"Read your name tag," Sully says, kicking her feet in the gap under the bed's metal frame, "So. Can I get you a coffee? Maybe some hot chocolate for that tension?"  
Miriel gives Sully a sidelong look of suspicion before deciding to firmly grasp the bait.  
"I finish work in three hours," she says, "Do you have any friends to take you home?"  
Sully just about beams, pain medication or no.  
"The boys are in the waiting room. That a yes?"  
"Your ID and insurance, if you please," she says, plucking the documents out of Sully's uninjured hand without looking, "Ms. Cavalier?"  
"Call me Sully."  
Miriel writes a few more notes longhand, her hand busy and her expression neutral. A doctor's note for a few days off from work appears with a smooth gesture.  
"Stay rested," she says, "Don't put undue stress on your arm if you really must use it. If you need another note, my number is located on the back of this one. It is my personal cell."  
"Are you the type of gal who likes espresso in those little cups?" Sully asks.  
"Decaf," Miriel says, "I suppose I will see you again at 1am. Promptly, if you please. Sleeping will disqualify you from this arranged date. Shall I pick you up? I highly doubt that you can drive."  
"How do you feel about kissing on first dates?"  
"Fairly positive," Miriel replies, level as though answering a phone survey, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry into Femslashficlets on Dreamwidth - a great place, please do drop by and give the submissions a read - all less than 1k, and totally super nonetheless. Also a quick thanks to Rosage, who gave me a surname at very short notice.


End file.
